L'anniversaire surprise de Levi
by Leylinar
Summary: C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Levi! Ses amis Hanji et Erwin ont décidé d'organiser une petite soirée pour fêter cela, ils décident alors de demander l'aide d'Eren..(Ceci est ma première fic, merci d'être indulgents, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaires, bonne lecture!)
1. L'invitation

_L'anniversaire surprise de Levi:_

 _Chapitre 1 : L'invitation_

Eren ouvra lentement ses yeux, le soleil lui indiqua qu'il était temps de se réveiller. L'esprit embrouillé, Eren consulta son téléphone qui indiquait 10h15 ainsi qu'une notification d'un message de la part de Mikasa, cette dernière lui donnait rendez-vous ce midi au café Le colossal, café que Eren et sa sœur avaient l'habitude de fréquenter et dont il connaissait bien le patron et ses serveurs, Bertholt, Reiner et Annie.

Le jeune brun marcha alors en direction de sa salle de bain, il vivait quasiment seul depuis que sa mère était morte quelques années auparavant dans un accident de voiture, son père s'était alors renfermé et partait souvent à cause de son travail, chacun avait tenté de porter ce dur deuil du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, Mikasa elle, était aux cotés d'Eren pour essayer de lui remonter le moral du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Une fois prêt, le jeune lycéen sorti pour aller au café.L'air était frais en ce milieu du mois de Décembre. Le café était à dix minutes à pied de son lycée, Eren habitait ainsi à 30 minutes de celui-ci, néanmoins Eren préférait marcher plutôt que de prendre le métro, il aimait bouger, et il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de gens dans les transports en commun.

Arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous vers 11h30, Eren remarqua directement Mikasa, il fila donc s'installer près de cette dernière, qui commença avec ses questions habituelles:

«-Eren ça va? Tu as l'air fatigué, tu as dormi suffisamment j'espère? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est les vacances que tu dois passer tes nuits sur les jeux vidéos et oublier de manger ou dormir

-Ça va Mikasa, tout va bien, je sais déjà tout cela, tu le répète sans cesse; et toi ça va?

-Oui ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai déjà bien entamé mes révisons

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour toujours avoir d'aussi bonnes notes, _lui répondit le plus jeune en abordant un léger sourire._

-Tu devrait te mettre aux révisions toi aussi, _rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton presque menaçant_ , au fait, as-tu des nouvelles d'Armin?

-Il doit avoir le même programme que toi, et vu le temps frais en ce moment, je pense qu'il préfère rester au chaud, c'est un frileux.

-Je le crois bien en effet »

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur conversation, discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, puis Mikasa parti leur chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

Eren adorait sa sœur, mais trouvait qu'elle était trop protectrice sur les bords, il se mit à penser que si elle trouvait quelqu'un peut-être qu'elle le lâcherait un peu plus.

Alors qu'il était en train de songer à tout cela, quelqu'un le sorti hors de ses pensées en l'interpellant, Eren tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui lui parlait, il vit alors une fille burne à lunettes, accompagnée d'un garçon blond et plus grand, ils semblaient avoir un ou deux ans de plus que lui.

«Bonjour Eren, je m'appelle Hanji, je suis une amie de Levi, on s'est déjà rencontré il me semble, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu étais ce soir là, je comprendrais que tu ne t'en souviennes plus, _la fille à lunette souriait tout en fixant Eren, puis le grand blond se mit devant elle pour prendre la parole_

-Bonjour Eren, je suis Erwin, comme te l'a déjà dit Hanji, nous sommes des amis de Levi, et pour faire bref, nous préparons un anniversaire surprise pour Levi et nous nous demandons si tu acceptais de nous rejoindre»

Eren se mit à les regarder bêtement, ne sachant que dire, amis de Levi? Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés? D'après ce que disait Hanji c'était lors d'une de ces soirées où il avait encore trop bu, il se sentit alors mal à l'aise.

Heureusement que Mikasa revenait pour lui sauver la mise, un plateau de sandwichs et de boissons dans les mains. Elle posa le plateau sur la table, avant de s'adresser aux deux individus

«-Hanji, Erwin, quel plaisir de vous voir

-Ah Mikasa, tu es toujours aussi jolie, _lui répondit Hanji_ , désolée de vous déranger mais comme nous étions en train d'expliquer à Eren, nos organisons une petite soirée pour l'anniversaire de Levi, tu pourrais également te joindre à la fête si le cœur t'en dit, sur ce, on va vous laisser

-Oh Eren, _interpella Erwin_ ,donne moi ton numéro de téléphone afin de m'envoyer ta réponse par message»

Eren hocha la tête, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Erwin et Hanji repartirent, Mikasa fixait Eren tout en sirotant sa boisson.

«-Tu comptes y aller? _Lui demanda-t-elle finalement._

-Et bien..c'est l'anniversaire de Levi et je n'ai rien de prévu pour Noël cette année alors il me semble que c'est une bonne idée.. _puis Eren se secoua la tête comme s'il venait d'avoir une révelation_ , mais au fait comment tu connais Erwin et Hanji ?

-On était dans la même classe l'année dernière, Erwin était délégué, puis Hanji le suivait partout, _répondit calmement la jeune fille_.

-Je vois.. _murmura presque Eren tout en repensant à cette soirée_ , j'enverrais un message à Erwin demain, je veux pas rater ça»


	2. Le message

_Chapitre 2: Le message_

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Eren décida d'envoyer un message à Erwin. La veille Mikasa avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur Levi et Eren avait préféré esquiver le sujet. Ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière lors d'une soirée, Eren avait été invité par Mikasa et dans cette soirée il y avait Levi, celui-ci retint immédiatement l'attention d'Eren; des fins cheveux noirs corbeau, des yeux d'un gris perçant et une expression blasée. Eren avait donc essayé de l'approcher, mais l'alcool n'aidait pas vraiment. Après cela ils s'étaient tout deux revus plusieurs fois dans le lycée.

Eren se sentit soudain géné de s'incruster ainsi à l'anniversaire de Levi, il l'appréciait malgré son dur caractère mais il ne savait pas si cela était réciproque, les deux lycéens ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça après tout.

Eren décida de simplement chasser ses pensées négatives, et envoya un message à Erwin afin de confirmer sa venue. Eren voulait en apprendre plus sur Levi.

Plus tard, on sonna à la porte d'Eren qui alla ouvrir, une petite tête blonde se tenait maintenant devant lui:

«-Ah salut Eren, Mikasa m'a expliqué pour la soirée d'anniversaire, tu comptes y aller ?

-Salut Armin, _le brun poussa un léger soupir_ , je savais qu'elle ne pourrais pas s'empêcher de te raconter cela et qu'elle a sûrement demandé à ce que tu m'accompagnes? Bon entre.

Armin et Eren se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils ont tout partagé ensemble, avec Mikasa ils formaient un trio infaillible. Armin était dans la même classe qu'Eren, contrairement à Mikasa, le blond était 1er de la classe, Eren ne pouvait le surpasser qu'en sport, ce qui n'était pas compliqué. Les deux étaient en 1ère, ainsi que Mikasa, Armin souhaitait poursuivre des études de médecine, Eren lui ne semblait pas y porter intérêt.

 _Le blond entra dans l'appartement d'Eren et prit place dans le canapé comme à son habitude_

-Je te sers quelque chose à boire?

-Non merci je compte pas rester très longtemps, _répondit Armin avec un petit sourire_

 _Eren s'assit près de son meilleur ami avant de rependre:_ J'ai envoyé ma réponse à Erwin il y a quelques minutes, après quelques hésitations, j'ai tout de même décidé d'y aller

-Erwin..attends tu veux dire qu'il sera là aussi? _Répondit Armin après une légère hésitation_

-Bien sûr, il organise cette soirée avec Hanji

-Dans ce cas, y'a plus de raisons pour que je refuse, _dit Armin, tête baissé en tournant ses pouces,_ pourquoi tu tiens à aller à cette soirée? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Levi..

 _Eren, surpris par la remarque d'Armin, se mit à écarquiller les yeux_

-Q-Quoi? Mais non y'a rien entre nous voyons! _Il se mit à rougir légèrement_ , comment oses-tu imaginer ce gerne de relation entre nous!

 _Armin regarda son ami d'un air inquiet:_

\- Je parlais d'amitié Eren, mais maintenant je suis fixé, _dit-il d'un ton moqueur._

Eren resta là sans rien dire, puis Armin brisa le court moment de silence qui s'installait entre eux:

-Sur ce, je m'en vais!»

Armin se leva, lança un petit clin d'oeil signifiant «Courage avec Levi!» puis, sans plus de discussion, Armin parti de l'appartement, laissant Eren planté là.

Eren se secoua la tête et alla se chercher un bol de céréales.

Une fois devant sa télé, plongé dans ses pensées comme à son habitude, Eren fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis, décida d'attraper son téléphone et chercha le nom d'Erwin dans ses contacts:

«Aurais-tu le numéro de Levi s'il te plaît?»

Puis il se mit à penser «Ne suis-je pas trop collant? Je connais à peine Levi, demander son numéro est peut-être impoli...»

Puis il repensa aux paroles de son ami, _«Et merde!»_ il décida tout de même d'envoyer le message.

La réponse d'Erwin ne se fit pas attendre.

«J'espère que tu ne vas rien lui dévoiler!

Voici son numéro..»

Eren souria, se mit à remercier Erwin de tout son cœur et se dépêcha d'enregistrer le numéro de Levi dans son téléphone,le cœur palpitant, il voulait lui donner un rendez-vous afin de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance..et également pour le voir.

Il se mit alors à écrire le début de son message: «Hey Levi! C'est Eren Jaeger, j'espère que tu te souviens de moi, on s'est déjà rencontré et donc je me disais que...» Il effaça soudainement son message.

«Ça va pas! Je peux pas envoyer ça!» Eren grommela et se mit à écrire deux trois autres brouillons avant d'abandonner. Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux l'envoyer demain au plus tard, l'anniversaire de Levi était dans 12 jours.

La nuit porte conseil, il donnerait rendez-vous à Levi demain et déciderait des activités qu'ils pourraient faire, il pourra ainsi en apprendre plus sur Levi, cela l'aidera dans le choix du cadeau.


	3. Souvenirs

_Chapitre 3: Souvenirs_

Eren se tenait face à Levi, ne sachant comment agir, inconsciemment il se mit à rougir:

«Ça va pas gamin? _Lui demanda Levi, de son ton habituel._

-C'est juste que.. _Il regarda en sa direction ne sachant comment réagir_

 _Levi le fixa, s'approchant de lui,tandis que Eren rougit de plus belle puis il lui dit alors clairement:_

-Eren... Le poulet...

-Le poulet?»

Une alarme retentit alors, Eren se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de s'endormir devant sa télé avec son bol de céréales, télévision qui diffusait un reportage sur les poulets..

Eren éteignit l'alarme puis consulta son téléphone, il était 18h45, il se souvint alors qu'il devait toujours envoyer ce message à Levi...

Si Eren connaissait Levi, c'était bien grâce à Mikasa, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très bavarde, c'est son caractère et notamment ses froids avec Annie ou quelques terminales qui la rendent plutôt populaire. Hanji vint parler à Mikasa, ne la lachant plus d'une semelle, Mikasa commença alors à devenir plus amicale avec elle, un jour elle fut invitée à une soirée organisée par Hanji, elle incrusta Eren, et c'est là qu'il vu Levi pour la première fois. Si il ne se souvenait plus très bien de sa rencontre avec Hanji, c'est uniquement car il était resté fixé sur Levi, l'alcool y était pour un peu aussi..bien qu'il ne se souvienne plus de grand chose. Eren revit alors Levi plusieurs fois au lycée, sans pour autant lui adresser la parole, quelque chose le fascinait chez Levi, bien qu'il ne puisse dire ce que c'était..

Repoussant ses souvenirs, Eren sentit son estomac lui réclamer plus de céréales, il réfléchit un moment, puis décida d'appeler Mikasa:

«-Heyyy sœurette! Quoi de beau?

-C'est bon crache le morceau Eren, que veux-tu?

 _Toujours aussi aimable, pensa Eren_

-Ah et biennnn, j'ai la dalle et pu de thunes, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'inviter chez toi manger? Sans vouloir m'incruster bien sûr

 _Il entendit Mikasa soupirer,_

-On peut rien te refuser..Bon pas longtemps, je suis crevée moi

-T'es la meilleure!

-Eh ouais,tu en doutais?

 _Eren se mit à rire, il était soudainement libéré de la corvée «se faire à manger tout en ayant un frigo vide»_

-A toute Mikasa!

-Salut »

L'appel se finalisa ainsi, Eren bondit de son canapé, enfila son manteau et sortit immédiatement de chez lui, partant pour aller voir Mikasa.

L'air était frais à l'approche de Noël, Eren aimait cette ambiance, la magie de Noël arrivait, la neige, les journées bien au chaud chez soi à boire un chocolat..

Malgré la joie que lui procurait Noël, Eren se sentait toujours vide, sa mère lui manquait énormément, dans ces moments là, seule sa sœur adoptive était là, compréhensive et bienveillante afin de lui remonter le moral. En général, Eren passait ses Noëls avec Mikasa et Armin, la seule famille qui lui restait.

Mais ce Noël allait être différent, après tout, il va passer Noël chez Levi, et non chez lui, dans l'appartement que son père lui a laissé. Le père noël serait peut-être plus généreux cette année et pensera à lui offrir autre chose qu'une carte signée par son père ainsi qu'un petit billet.

Il prit alors l'ascenseur pour arriver à l'appartement de Mikasa, mais la pensée de sa mère ne le quittait pas. Si il avait cessé de s'intéresser aux études c'était dû au manque cruel et à la dépression que ressentait Eren chaque jour. Sa mère et lui avaient toujours été si proches.. il continue à penser qu'elle est là et qu'elle le surveillera toujours. Pensant à cela, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, il secoua sa tête. Un petit bip lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé, il sortit de l'ascenseur, frappa à la porte de sa sœur, puis reprit un sourire habituel.

Devant la porte, Eren se sentit gêné de ne pas avoir apporté un petit cadeau, alors lorsque Mikasa ouvrit la porte, il se précipita dans ses bras, faisant virer cette dernière vers un teint plus rosé qu'habituellement.

«-E-Eren? Tout va bien?

 _Eren ne répondit pas, continuant à la serrer dans ses bras, essayant d'étouffer ses larmes et ses mauvaises pensées. Mikasa reprit:_

-Je ne partirai pas Eren, c'est promis

 _Eren répondit d'une petite voix, presque en murmurant:_

-Merci..»


End file.
